Traumanalysemethode nach Moser
__INDEX__ Das''' Traummodell''' von Ulrich Moser und Ilka von Zeppelin ist ein psychoanalytisches Modell, das erklären soll, wie Träume entstehen, auf dem ein detailliertes Traumkodierungssystem beruht. Moser (geb. 21. September 1925, em. Professor der Universität Zürich) und von Zeppelin (1936-2009, niedergelassene Psychoanalytikerin) publizierten 1996Moser, U. & Zeppelin, I. v. (1996): Der geträumte Traum. Stuttgart (Kohlhammer) ihre Integration der psychoanalytischen Traumtheorie und der klinisch-psychoanalytischen Forschung mit Erkenntnissen aus der empirischen Entwicklungsforschung, der Kognitionspsychologie, der Cognitive Science, den Neurowissenschaften und der experimentellen Schlaf-Traumforschung. Sie postulieren, dass die Inhalte von Träumen aus drei Quellen stammen: *''Tagesreste:'' Im schon von Freud beschriebenenFreud, S. (1900/2000): Die Traumdeutung. GW 2/3, S. 34. »Tagesrest« werden durch bestimmte Tagesereignisse verdrängte, frühkindliche Triebregungen reaktiviert, die das Traumnarrativ mitbestimmen.Ermann, M. (2005). Psychodynamic consideration of trauma and posttraumatic disorders. Psychotherapeut, 50(3), 209–228. *''Interne und externe Stimuli:'' Unter internen Stimuli werden Phänomene wie Hunger oder Durst verstanden. Externe Stimuli bezeichnen sensorische Einflüsse wie Lichtreize oder akustische Reize. Beide Stimuli beeinflussen den Trauminhalt.Leuschner, W. Hau, S. & Fischmann, T. (2000): Die akustische Beeinflußbarkeit von Träumen. Tübingen (Edition diskord) *''Traumkomplexe:'' Die sogenannten Traumkomplexe verarbeiten während des Träumens sämtliche Informationen zu ungelösten Konflikten und traumatischen Situationen. Der Traum sucht nach einer Lösung, oder besser gesagt, nach der bestmöglichen Adaptation dieser Traumkomplexe an die aktuelle psychische Realität. Die Traumorganisation ist in diesem theoretischen Verständnis ein Bündel von affektiv-kognitiven Prozessen,Moser, U. (1992). Zeichen der Veränderung im affektiven Kontext von Traum und psychoanalytischer Situation. Psyche – Z Psychoanal, 923–958Moser, U. (1999). Selbstmodelle und Selbstaffekte im Traum. Psyche – Z Psychoanal, 53, 202–248 die eine MikroweltMoser, U. (2013). Was ist eine Mikrowelt? Psyche – Z Psychoanal, 67, 401–431 kreieren, den Traum. Sie bestimmen Handlungen, Symbole, Traumnarrative etc. Ein Traumkomplex entstammt immer einem oder mehrerer Komplexe, die im Langzeitgedächtnis gespeichert sind und in konflikthaften und/oder traumatischen Erfahrungen wurzeln. Diese Konzeptualisierung entspricht dem latenten Traumgedanken von Sigmund Freud. Die Traumkomplexe werden durch von außen kommende Stimuli aktiviert, die eine strukturelle Ähnlichkeit mit den früheren Komplexen aufweisen und nach einer Lösung drängen. Die gesuchte Lösung dieser Komplexe wird bestimmt durch das Bedürfnis nach Sicherheit („security“) und dem Wunsch nach Teilhabe („involvement“). Die Inhalte der geträumten Situationen (die Traumkomplexe) werden durch individuelle Vorstellungen vom eigenen Selbst, Vorstellungen über Andere und generalisierte Interaktionsrepräsentationen (RIG: representation interaction generalised) geprägt. Diese Vorstellungen und deren Verbindungen spiegeln die Rolle von Wünschen im Traum wider.Moser, U., & Hortig, V. (2014). ‎Interaktive Relationen im Traum: Resonante und  responsive Wechselwirkung, Verschiebung, Verbalisierung und Selbstveränderung. Psyche – Z Psychoanal, 4(68), 336–362 Die Verbindung der Elemente eines Traumkomplexes, der RIGs, Selbst- und Objektmodelle, geschieht über einen Affekt. Wenn der AffektMoser, U., & Zeppelin, von, I. (1996). Die Entwicklung des Affektsystems. Psyche – Z Psychoanal, 50, 32–84 integriert wird, so dass der Komplex erlebbar wird, spricht Moser von Desaffektualisierung. Je stärker ein Komplex desaffektualisiert wird, desto „invarianter“ ist der Affekt. In Mosers Konzeptualisierung wird aus einem Komplex ein sogenanntes Modell. Wenn ein Komplex zum Modell wird, kann ein bestimmtes Verhaltensmodell automatisch und unproblematisch abgerufen werden. Kann der Affekt jedoch nicht desaffektualisiert werden, entsteht ein konflikthafter Traumkomplex. Affekte innerhalb solcher Bereiche sind vernetzt durch sogenannte k-Linien Minsky, M. (1980). K‐Lines: A theory of Memory. Cognitive science, 4(2), 117-133.. Diese sind aber gleichzeitig blockiert und somit nicht lokalisierbar. Um diese konflikthaften Komplexe zu lösen, ist es nötig die affektive Information zurück in eine Beziehungsrealität zu holen, um sie so wieder erlebbar zu machen. Genau dies wird in Träumen versucht. Träume haben daher die Funktion, Lösungen für Komplexe, d.h. bisher psychisch unbewältigte Konflikte, zu finden. Im Traum werden solche Lösungsversuche für frühere Komplexe in neuen Beziehungsnarrativen dargestellt. Dadurch bilden Träume immer noch Königswege zum Unbewussten und haben daher in psychoanalytischen Therapien nach wie vor eine große Bedeutung. Nach Moser enthält schon der manifeste Traum derart zentrale Informationen zum Unbewussten, dass es nicht unbedingt, wie viele Psychoanalytiker postulieren, die Assoziationen braucht, die Hinweise auf den latenten Trauminhalt geben.Freud, S. (1900): Die Traumdeutung. GW 2/3 Auch manifeste Träume können von Analytiker zusammen mit dem Träumer interpretiert werden. Anwendungsfelder Moser und v. Zeppelin legten eine detaillierte Operationalisierung ihrer Traumgenerierungstheorie vor und entwickelten daraus eine präzise Methode zur Untersuchung von manifesten Träumen. Diese beschreibt Regeln der Segmentierung von Traumnarrativen sowie ein ausführliches Kodierungssystem. Diese Methode wurde von Leuzinger-BohleberLeuzinger-Bohleber, M. (1987): Veränderung kognitiver Prozesse in Psychoanalysen, Band I: eine hypothesengenerierende Einzelfallstudie. Ulm (PSZ)Leuzinger-Bohleber, M. (1989). Veränderung kognitiver Prozesse in Psychoanalysen, Band II. Fünf aggregierte Einzelfallstudien. Ulm (PSZ) in fünf aggregierten Einzelfallstudien angewandt. Doell–HentschkerDoell-Hentschker, S. (2008): Die Veränderungen von Träumen in psychoanalytischen Behandlungen. Affekttheorie, Affektregulierung und Traumkodierung. Frankfurt a.M. (Brandes & Apfel) und eine Forschergruppe am Frankfurter Sigmund-Freud-Institut haben es weiterentwickeltDöll-Hentschker, S. & Scheiber, J. (2013). Manual zur Traumkodierung nach Moser & von Zeppelin. 2., überarbeitete Auflage. Frankfurt am MainFischmann, T., Russ, M., Baehr, T., Stirn, A. & Leuzinger-Bohleber, M. (2012a): Changes in dreams of chronic depressed patients – the Frankfurt fMRI/EEG study (FRED). In: Fonagy, P., Kächele, H., Leuzinger-Bohleber, M. & Taylor, D. (eds.): The significance of dreams: Bridging clinical and extraclinical research in sychoanalysis. London (Karnac Books), 159-183.Fischmann, T.; Leuzinger-Bohleber, M.; Kächele, H. (2012b): Traumforschung in der Psychoanalyse: Klinische Studien, Traumserien, extraklinische Forschung im Labor. Psyche - Z Psychoanal 66: 833-861. Eine interessante Anwendung erfolgt z.Zt. in der LAC-Depressionsstudie Leuzinger-Bohleber, M. (2010): Depression und Trauma. Aus der Analyse mit einem chronisch Depressiven. In: Leuzinger-Bohleber, M., Röckerath, K. & Strauss, L. V. (Hg.): Depression und Neuroplasitzität. Psychoanalytische Klinik und Forschung. Frankfurt a.M. (Brandes & Apsel), 206-226., in der mit Hilfe der „Traumanalysemethode nach Moser“ die Veränderungen von manifesten Träumen im Laufe von Psychoanalysen mit chronisch Depressiven untersucht werden Leuzinger-Bohleber, M. (2012): Changes in dreams - from a psychoanalysis with a traumatised, chronic depressed patient. In: Fonagy, P., Kächele, H., Leuzinger-Bohleber, M. & Taylor, D. (eds.): The significance of dreams: Bridging clinical and extraclinical research in psychoanalysis. London (Karnac Books), 49-85.Leuzinger-Bohleber, M. (in press) Working with severely traumatized, chronically depressed analysands. Erscheint im International Journal of Psychoanalysis, 2014Fischmann T., Russ M.O. and Leuzinger-Bohleber M. (2013): Trauma, dream and psychic change in psychoanalyses: a dialogue between psychoanalysis and the neurosciences. Front. Hum. Neurosci. 7:877. http://journal.frontiersin.org/Journal/10.3389/fnhum.2013.00877/full. Die Anwendung der Traumanalyse nach Moser erweist sich auch als fruchtbar bei der Untersuchung von Träumen nach Posttraumatischer Belastungsstörung (PTBS)Varvin, S., Jovic, V., Rosenbaum, B., Fischmann, T., Hau, S. (2012): Traumatische Träume: Streben nach Beziehung. Psyche Z Psychoanal 66, 937-967Dencker, M. (2013): Aggression på en säker plats - En studie av 60 drömmar och deras förmåga att bearbeta trauma. Psykologexamensuppsats, Stockholms universitet, Psykologiska institutionenHau, S., Jovic, V., Varvin, S., Fischmann, T., Rosenbaum, B., Leuzinger-Bohleber, M. (submitted): Sleep and Dream Studies in Serbian Victims of Torture. In: E. Vermetten, T. Neylan, S.R. Pandi-Perumal, & M. Kramer (eds.): Sleep and Combat-related Post-Traumatic Stress Disorders. New York: Springer, ebenso wie für die Darstellung von TherapieverläufenHortig, V., & Moser, U. (2012). Transformationen in der analytischen Mikrowelt. Verlaufsanalyse am Beispiel einer kinderanalytischen Stunde, (66), 121–144 und zum besseren Verständnis neurotischer Prozesse im TraumHortig, V., & Moser, U. (2012). ‎Interferenzen neurotischer Prozesse und introjektiver Beziehungsmuster im Traum. Psyche – Z Psychoanal, 66, 889–916. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Psychoanalyse Kategorie:Therapeutisches Verfahren